


A Green and Yellow Basket

by AshesAndDrums



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Gilmore Girls, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesAndDrums/pseuds/AshesAndDrums
Summary: Clarke enters a basket in the town's annual "Bidding of the Baskets". Raven may have something to do with the three strangers that show up to the event and bid on her. Luckily, Clarke has Bellamy to help her...whether he likes the town tradition or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/gifts).



> Based on the episode of Gilmore Girls in Season 2.
> 
> Posting now in celebration of the show coming back this Friday!
> 
> Dedicated to the amazing Kacka!

“Here, look at this,” Raven says as she flips her laptop around. “What do you think?”

Clarke had just sat back down in her chair at the small table in Raven’s kitchen after refilling their snack bowl. They got together every Wednesday night for a “girl’s night” which usually consisted of Raven shit talking about her customers at the garage and Clarke shit talking about her patients at the clinic. Occasionally they’d pop in a movie with some eye candy but that just led to shit talking about sexism in Hollywood. All while eating junk food of course. Girl's night really was a hump day treat.

Now, Clarke glances at the computer screen and zeros in on the picture of... her? Which looks an awful lot like it's from the town New Year's party. “I think that picture is 4 months old,” is her first response before her eyes narrow as she takes in the rest of the page. “Is that a dating profile?”

“It might be,” Raven answers, not even sounding the least bit guilty about it.

Clarke waits a beat, staring at her friend across the table to see if she will elaborate but, as usual, it doesn't look like she is. “And why do you have a dating profile for _me_ on your computer.”

Raven just rolls her eyes as she turns the computer back around to face her, “Because I set it up, duh.” She finishes off her beer and stands up to get another out of the fridge.

“Raven!” Clarke scrambles for the computer and drags it closer to her.

“Hey,” Raven says as she pops the top off her new bottle, “even your mom thought it was a good idea.”

That makes Clarke pause and tear her eyes away from the screen to stare, wide-eyed, at her friend, “What?”

“Your mom and I were discussing-”

“Ok, for the record it weirds me out that you’re friends with my mom but it weirds me out _even more_ that you guys discuss me and my love life.”

“Or lack thereof,” Raven mumbles into her bottle.

“What was that?” Clarke snapped.

Raven clears her throat and straightens up from her leaning position against the counter, “Like I was saying, your mom and I think it's been far too long since you've been interested in someone let alone out on a date.”

“Completely my business but sure,” Clarke grumbles as she takes a swig of her own beer. She is definitely going to need more alcohol if she's going to be able to deal with this.

“And we think this would be a good way to meet people,” Raven continues as if Clarke hadn't interrupted. “Jump into the 21st century of dating.”

“I meet plenty of people.” Clarke has taken to glaring at the computer screen now. The cursor is hovering over the messages link on her profile which, according to the “Joined!” date, looks like it was set up _three weeks ago_. Her profile has 500 likes and close to 100 messages.

“When? You’re either working, hanging out with me, or hanging out with Bellamy,” Raven counters, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“And the opportunity to meet people has presented itself in all of those circumstances,” Clarke shrugs and gets up from the table to go sit in the couch. Ok fine, she's mildly curious about her matches and staring at the cursor wasn't helping. But meeting people this way just seems unnatural. Sure it works for some people but it doesn't feel like something that would work for her. Plus she doesn't want to give Raven the satisfaction.

But Raven doesn't let up. “Here, just look at these candidates,” she says as she brings the computer and popcorn bowl into the living room. “These are the ones Abby and I like.”

Apparently this particular app has a “favorites” category where you can “star” another person's profile and then they all show up together on the same page. Convenient.

Curiosity gets the better of her and Clarke finds herself reluctantly looking at the page. “Ok, she's cute.” She points at a girl with dirty blonde hair.

“Glad you think so. I had to persuade your mom really hard to even let a girl in the top five.”

“Were pro and con lists involved?” Clarke says absent as she reads through some of the profiles. One of the guys has unreal muscles and it says he's competed in 6 Iron Man competitions around the world. Which is impressive but… Clarke has never been one for excessive exercise. She's fine with the body she has so is vaguely wondering how this grizzly bear of man made it onto a list meant for her. What was her mom and Raven thinking?

“Brackets actually.”

Clarke just groans as she sinks into the couch. “Raven. I appreciate it. Really. But I can get my own dates,” she looks at her and adds, “Now delete the profile.” For emphasis she bats her eyes. “Please?”

They have a staring contest for all of a minute before Raven caves. “Ugh. Fine,” she yanks the computer out of Clarke’s lap, “Stop batting your big blue eyes at me.”

Clarke smiles as she watches Raven click the delete button on the profile but then frowns as a thought occurs to her. “Why did you decide to tell me about this now anyway?”

“No reason.” Raven says without making eye contact. But she can feel Clarke's stare boring into the side of her face so she huffs a sigh and rolls her eyes. “Your mom might bring it up at your weekly Sunday dinner this week.”

Raven didn't see the pillow coming until it made contact with her face.

*

Clarke moved to the small town of Arkadia, Virginia a little over six years ago after escaping the high society of city life. She doesn’t regret a single second of it. She became a doctor like her mother, and more importantly herself, wanted but decided that that was as far in her mother’s footsteps as she wanted to venture.

Much like how Wednesday nights are her Girls Nights with Raven, Friday was her night to hang out with Bellamy. The two of them got off on a rocky start the first year she moved to town. He thought she was a stuck up city princess that only moved to his small town to make a point. They got in a few arguments at the town hall meetings that will live on in infamy but after one fateful night where Clarke helped Bellamy’s sister Octavia out after a car accident they moved on to something resembling friendly terms. It only escalated to full-blown friendship from there.

“And then Raven whips out this dating profile she made for me,” Clarke finishes up telling him the story and dips a pita chip into the tub of sour cream.

Bellamy scowls at her briefly before moving the sour cream out of her reach. “Did she use an embarrassing photo?” he asks as he grabs a knife to cut the avocados.

Clarke just rolls her eyes at him. “Yes because that's the main point I'm trying to get at here.”

“Sorry.”

“No you're not,” she says with a smile, “but to answer your question no the picture was not embarrassing even though it was 4 months old.”

Bellamy thought about it, “New Years?”

“I think it was the one of the both of us but she cropped you out of it,” Clarke answered thoughtfully as she took a sip of her beer.

“Rude.”

“She probably used it for a dating profile of your own.” she reaches over him for a slice of avocado. “I’d check into that if I were you.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” he mumbles and then bats her hand away as she goes for another slice. “Will you stop eating all of the ingredients for the dip?! I won't have any left to make for your basket.”

“But it's so good,” she replies with a mouth full of avocado and pita chips.

The corners of Bellamy’s lips quirk up as he tries to hide a smile, “Why even bother? Aren't you just going to take them to Miller’s like you do every year?”

He had a point. The first year Clarke had participated in the annual “Bidding of the Baskets” she gave the winner of her basket food poisoning. The three years since then she just entered a basket for appearances sake and then opted to take her date to Miller’s diner and pay for lunch. It was really much safer this way.

“Of course I am,” Clarke answers after she swallows, “But Kane is starting to catch on and I think if I show up with an empty basket again he’s just going to chuck it at me.”

Bellamy snorted, “That actually sounds like fun. Maybe I shouldn’t help you. Maybe this could be a step in the right direction of letting this stupid town tradition die.”

“Not bidding again this year?” She grabs another beer out of the fridge and hands it to him.

“Of course not.” he frowns as he accepts, “It’s degrading and pathetic.”

“Still upset Kane doesn’t let men enter baskets?”

“It would raise so much more money Clarke!” he starts gesturing enthusiastically with his beer-free hand. “I’m worth at least $20, easy.”

She pats his shoulder as she goes in to steal another chip full of dip. “Yes, yes. You’re very attractive.”

He pushes the bowl at her, opting to remake a fresh batch out of the extra unopened packages of ingredients he bought which Clarke now wonders if that’s why he got so much. She doesn’t get to think about it before he continues, “I have better things to do on Saturday anyway.”

“Working?” she asks.

He nods, “Picked up a shift at the library.”

She groans and rolls her eyes toward the ceiling, “You are such a _nerd_.”

“Hey, this way I don’t have to see you and Raven get auctioned off like cattle.”

“Octavia’s living with the guy that bid on her basket last year,” Clarke points out, ignoring him.

“Don’t remind me,” Bellamy grumbles.

“Hey, who knows, this could be my year.” she pauses. “And then I can rub it in Raven’s face that I don't need her stupid dating profile.”

*

Clarke woke up on Saturday actually looking forward to the basket bidding. She got ready with care and went to Miller’s diner to grab a coffee and eat some waffles while she waited on Raven to join her.

The event was to take place in the center of town in front of the gazebo; as most of their events do. Also, like other events, the streets were decked out in streamers and ribbons and everyone seemed to be in as jovial a mood as Clarke.

Arkadia has a lot of quirky little town traditions but Clarke wouldn’t change any of them. The people of Arkadia were excited to have her when she moved to town and were very welcoming. She fell in line with their traditions easy enough and even found she looked forward to them.

Raven joined her for a second cup coffee and they chatted with Miller before it was time to head over to the town square. Kane stood in front of at least 50 baskets of varying shapes and sizes, some even bursting with so much food that Clarke started to feel a little a guilty about her less than half-assed basket.

“Welcome townspeople of Arkadia!” Kane greeted without the use of any type of megaphone. Clarke was always impressed with his boisterous ability to command a crowd. “As you all know, this year the money raised from the baskets will go towards to renovations on the historic town bridge that _someone_ managed to destroy a few years back.”

“And she keeps apologizing!” Raven shouted and Clarke tried to stifle a laugh behind her hand.

Kane just gave them a pointed look. “Right, anyway, where was I? Yes, of course, as you know the highest bid on each basket will win the bidder a lunch date with the owner of said basket.” He clapped his hands together, “Now let’s get started!”

The event progressed seamlessly from there. Monty successfully bided on Harper’s basket and even Raven’s went for $55.

And then it was Clarke's turn.

“And next we have a nicely woven basket with some lovely flower designs painted onto it,” Kane smiled as he lifted it, “I’m sure we can all guess who this belongs to.” He gave the basket a quick shake and Clarke couldn’t help the smug look on her face at Kane’s surprise that there was actually something _inside it_. He shook his head and addressed the crowd, “We’ll start at $5.”

“$10!” a male’s voice shouted.

Clarke whipped around in excitement to find the owner and found him smiling at her from the back. Clarke’s own smile faltered for a second…There was something familiar about that guy. She doesn’t recognize him from town so he doesn’t live here…

“$12,” another voice said and Clarke turned to look and was met with the face of a well-muscled guy. _He_ looked for familiar too.

“$20!” a girl with dirty blonde hair spoke up and as Kane chastised the three of them that the bidding is supposed to be in _dollar_ increments it suddenly dawned on Clarke.

“Oh my god,” she turned and gripped the arm of her friend, “Raven you didn't.”

Raven was trying hard not to look amused or guilty and neither was working. “Not by myself,” she answered simply.

The two guys and girl were still batting numbers back and forth as Clarke looked on with increasing horror. And then an idea struck her.

“Be right back,” Clarke said before taking off toward the library. Luckily it was off the main road into town so getting there was easy; the fact that she was wearing flats just meant she got there faster.

She burst through the doors of the building, panting and looking around wildly.

“Clarke?”

She whipped her head to the right and found Bellamy standing amongst the shelves with a trolley of books next to him.

She rushed over, grabbed his hand, and began dragging him toward the door.

“You have to come bid on me,”

He stops them in their tracks, “What?”

“Raven and my mom did something _stupid_ and I need your help now come _on_!” she tugged and he stumbled on, “The books will be there when you get back.”

“That kind of defeats the purpose of shelving books,” he grumbled.

They make it back to the gazebo as quickly as Clarke could get Bellamy to move. In her absence the bid had reached $50.

“Do I hear $51?” Kane asks the audience.

“Why can’t you just bid on yourself,” Bellamy says to Clarke as the bid is increased to $51.

“That’s not how this _works_ Bellamy now will you just bid on me!”

“$52,” Kane acknowledges one of the men, “Do I have $53.”

Clarke elbows Bellamy really hard in the ribs.

“Ow!” he glares at her and she matches his glare before he raises a hand, “$55”

The other townspeople that have gathered to watch turn to look at the new voice that has entered for fore and immediately begin murmuring once they see Bellamy standing next to Clarke. Really though, at this point she really couldn’t care about their gossiping.

“We were looking for $53 but sure,” Kane announces, slightly irritated. “Current bid is $55.”

“$56,” the girl says and shoots a smirk at Clarke.

Bellamy flexes his jaw and fixes the stranger with a steely glare. “$60,” he says.

“The increments are by a dollar Bellamy,” Kane sighs and messages his temple.

Bellamy is still having a starting match with all of the other bidders so doesn’t bother giving him a reply.

“Fine,” Kane sighs before shouting, “$60! Going once, going twice...Sold!” he bangs his gavel. “Mr. Bellamy Blake has won a lunch date with Ms. Clarke Griffin.” he gestures at them to remove the basket from his sight “Now moving on to the next…”

“Thank god,” Clarke sighs once Bellamy has rejoined her after going up on stage to retrieve her basket.

Bellamy looks at it for a moment and then at her. He looks like he’s about to say something but stops himself and reconsiders “Now what?” he asks instead.

Raven appears from nowhere, “Now it looks like the two of you have to go on a date,” she says, far too smug. Only then does it occur to Clarke that maybe this is what she was planning the whole time but her friend is flouncing away towards her own date before she can call her out on it.

Bellamy clears his throat, breaking the silence and drawing Clarke’s attention to his serious expression. “You know I usually have lunch with you at Miller’s on a normal day,” he says.

“You can pick somewhere different. I’m buying,” Clarke offers immediately. “Seriously, it’s the least I could do.”

“Or,” he says and glances down at their feet and then back up, “I could go back and finish my shift and we could change this lunch date to a dinner date and I could pick you up around 6?”

She blinks a few times. “A dinner date,” is what she says because her brain to mouth function isn’t totally working right now.

“Yeah,” he rubs a hand on the back of his neck and notices that Raven is still watching them, “Preferably somewhere not in town so we can go on a date without prying eyes.”

“A date,” she says again and starts to feel a fluttering sensation warm her body.

“Well I did win one,” he’s starting to get frustrated but she can tell that it’s mostly due to his embarrassment. He’s cute when he’s embarrassed.

Clarke doesn’t even think about it, she pushes up on her toes and kisses him on the cheek before looking him in the eye. “It’s a date,” she says with a smile and hurries off into the direction of her house. “See you at 6!” she calls over her shoulder. Raven sticks out a hand as she goes and Clarke can’t help but high-five it.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this fic WAY BACK when I watched the episode during my marathon but kept putting off finishing it. Well now I've finished the show and am EAGERLY awaiting the new episodes! (and no longer have an excuse to not finish this)
> 
> This is 100% dedicated to Kacka. I first mentioned this idea to her MONTHS ago and really wanted to finish it for her. 
> 
> I hope you all reading it like it too!
> 
> (There may be issues with tense. I'm usually a past-tense writer but tried this in present? Let me know how that went!)


End file.
